Day of Love: No Pressure
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Valentine/White Day One-Shot Special: Love is hard; hurtful too, but also happy. Sometimes it's with your love, friends, family, and even alone. In the end, everyone gets through it all. Riku/Roxas Axel/Sora


**So let's pretend this was back in March. **

**My super late Valentine's Day/White Day one-shot special!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Day of Love: No Pressure**

**By ShadowYin-Yang**

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sora!"

"Oh…thank you," the brunette responded to that glee as he took the box of chocolates from his female friend, "Happy Valentine's to you too."

"Soooooo are you Axel doing anything special today?" Kairi asked as she pulled Sora along. The two entered their school together, practically arm-in-arm, though Kairi would dig into her bag and hand out chocolates to passing friends.

"Probably nothing…" Sora responded unenthusiastically only to have his friend give a pout,

"Don't be like that, Sora! It's Valentine's Day!"

Sora only sighed as he stopped by his locker, forcing Kairi to stop beside him as well.

"We had a fight again, and frankly, I'm not in the mood to be lovey-dovey with him."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry…" Kairi immediately apologized as Sora took things in and out of his locker. Before long he had books in his shoulder bag and pulled it up as he closed the metal door.

"It's fine…"

"Sora…" Before the two could converse more, Sora's arm was taken once more,

"Hey Sora, Kairi," the blonde greeted, "I'm sorry, but I _really_ need to steal Sora!" with only time for a grunt, Sora was pulled along with Kairi giving a wave and smile at the departure before she headed for her class.

Sora didn't struggle solely for the fact the two shared the same first period class.

"What's up, Roxas?" Sora asked as he swiftly kept up with the one still trying to yank his arm off, at least it felt that way, as they shuffled into their seats.

"Nothing…nothing's up…well, you know…the usual…" Roxas practically muttered as one of his legs kept shaking.

"…You can let go of my arm now," Sora stated and the blonde paused before releasing his grip on the brunette and sitting back in his chair properly, "So what's eating you?"

"Nothing!"

"…then you stole me for nothing?"

"Ngh…" Roxas squirmed in his seat as he stared ahead, almost wanting class to start soon. With a sigh, he scooted his chair closer to Sora's desk, "It's Valentine's Day…I'm just…feeling a little pressure."

"From what?" Sora asked, his Valentine's Day mood already ruined by Axel.

"You know…just the holiday in general. And…well…Riku…" Roxas practically muttered as he rocked back and forth in his chair, his eyes never leaving the ground.

"A holiday should never put pressure on you," Sora stated, "What are you even worried about? If you don't want to say anything to Riku, then don't. It's not like he'll be…you know…taken?"

Roxas slumped in his chair with a groan,

"How can you be so sure?"

"Um…he's my best friend? He's…uh…not interested in general?" the moment Sora said that he regretted such words ever came out of his mouth when Roxas was almost out of his chair as he moaned in agony,

"It doesn't help considering I think Riku's been avoiding me lately!"

"I don't mean that in a bad way, Roxy! Uh…crap…"

"_Stupid Axel! I could be thinking a lot more straight right now! Usually I'm the one in emotional distress! Stupid love…making someone like Roxas crack under it…"_

* * *

"Kairi…"

"Happy Valentine's, Riku!" Kairi greeted in response as she pulled out a similar box to the one she handed Sora and handed it to Riku who stood by her desk. Riku gracefully accepted it before handing Kairi a box of her own.

"Happy Valentine's…now help me."

"On…?"

Riku sighed before setting his backpack down to lean against the wall.

"…I feel like I'm going to have a breakdown."

"Riku? You? Have a breakdown?"

"I'm serious!" he practically barked.

"So am I," Kairi had trouble containing a laugh, "But if you're really going through this much suffering…just, you know…tell Roxas how you feel?" she suggested with a more serious tone.

"Hell…no…" Riku responded before turning around to lightly hit his head against the hard surface.

"Riku I'm pretty sure at this point that the rejection will be a lot less painless than what you're feeling now…"

"Yeah right," Riku responded before using the wall to hit himself again, "I feel like…he's been avoiding me lately…"

Kairi only let out a sigh, wondering why herself and Sora can't convince either party to just say something to the other already.

Valentine's Day…

You either hate it or love it…or somewhere in the middle of it. You take either the side of that it's "not a real holiday" or you take the side that you love it because it's a holiday about love. Love for significant others, love for family, and love for friends…a celebration for love of all kinds takes the form of this holiday!

Though the negative side of it is the fact there's unavoidable "pressure" for some people. It's a cliché time, but certainly unavoidable, for someone to confess their love to another. Naturally it's not uncommon to worry about possible competition for someone having feelings for the same person you are in love with.

As lunch rolled around, the group of friends gathered together, more so to force two specific people to talk already than anything else.

"Hi…" Roxas's voice barely passed as a whisper.

"Hey…" Riku's in term was more of a murmur. With Sora and Kairi hogging the ends of the table, it forced the other two to sit across to look at each other…sort of, if they didn't keep staring off to the side or at their foods.

"…"

"…So, uh, how's your day?" Kairi spoke as she ate her sandwich to try and get a conversation going.

"Fine…" Sora responded, "Uh…hey, do you guys want to come over for some video games?"

Roxas and Riku glanced at each other before swiftly looking away. The pause indicated they were waiting for the other to respond first.

"Aren't you going to spend the day with Axel?" Riku brought up instead.

"We…well, _I_, will have an Axel-free day today!" Sora announced with a small "hmph!" before picking up his pizza.

"What happened?" Roxas asked and Sora growled to himself…

"Come on now, guys. It's nothing. Just because I'm having love troubles doesn't mean I should ruin it for everyone else."

As if on cue, Sora felt like he was indirectly slapped to the face as a couple strolled by.

"Oh darling, Repli! You're the sweetest!~"

"Don't say that, you know I'd anything for my Nami."

Riku's hand immediately met his face as the couple stopped by them. He could practically feel his brother hanging this over his head without even having to say anything.

"Hi guys! Happy Valentine's Day!" the blonde teenager greeted beside the silverette that had some of it tied up in a small ponytail.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" they all responded in unison.

"Anyone want to double-date today for a snack?" Naminé asked as she hugged her boyfriend's arm,

"Erm…" Sora held in a groan, wishing he didn't have to repeat a story more than once. Considering he was the only one here dating anyone, it was almost obvious that Naminé directed the question at Sora while at the same time made it a little push for Riku and Roxas.

"Um…Sora and Axel had a fight," Kairi whispered to Naminé and Riku's twin.

"Ooh…sorry…"

"I wish you both a good day though," Sora announced and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Same to you, Sora," Repliku stated, "Please feel better."

"Thank you…" Sora replied and received a smile from both of them before they left the group to do their own romantic business. Though before anyone could return to their original topic, whatever that was, Riku unexpectedly shot up from his seat and chased after the pair.

Almost as swift, but less graceful than what Roxas did beforehand, Riku yanked his brother right out of Naminé's grip and pulled him along until they were both in the men's room.

* * *

"You know…you could've just asked," the younger twin stated as he folded his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Riku practically exclaimed as he started pacing. The darker-clothed twin watched Riku pace for a few moments before he felt he's been away from Naminé enough and so had to make Riku speak if they were going to get anywhere.

"What's going on?"

"…I don't know, um…how to ask this…"

Repliku didn't even know there would be a day that Riku came to him for help to begin with. He was strong, both physically and mentally. Not only that, the young man was logical, very intelligent in his own right, and knew how to keep his emotions in check...at least until now…

"Does this have to do with your obvious crush on Roxas?"

"It's NOT obvious!" Riku immediately corrected as he pointed his finger.

"Right…well, does this have to do with your…not-so-obvious crush on Roxas?"

"…Maybe…" with a sigh, Riku put himself before his brother again before running his through his hair, "How…did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get Naminé…you two sure didn't last long in, well, whatever the stage I'm in is called. If it's because you tied your hair, I'm going to kill you…"

"I've been tying my hair before I entered high school…" Repliku stated bluntly, "And well…I didn't do anything," Repliku shrugged though Riku only gave him a look.

"What do you mean you didn't do anything? You must've done SOMETHING!"

"No I didn't. Naminé approached me and…yeah, here we are."

"…you really did…nothing?"

"Well…I tried my best to be myself if anything."

Riku ran his hand through his strands again as he started pacing once more.

"…You know, if Roxas doesn't feel the same, it isn't the end of the world."

"Easy for you to say, you have a girlfriend!"

"Who had a crush on Sora for a long time," Repliku pointed out as he approached the other and grabbed a hold of the shoulders to keep him in place, "Do you have any idea how discouraging that was to know? How it felt that Naminé just outright told me I was her closest _friend_? I felt there wasn't any chance at all…but so long she is happy, I won't complain."

Riku only sighed, wondering if that's even possible for anyone…

"You're the better man though, you've always been…" Riku practically whispered. He was always better at everyone else…but as a better person? The older twin couldn't help but feel that's the one thing he could never win with…

* * *

Lunch went by without Riku's return despite everyone's worry. After lunch were more classes and soon enough, the end of the day arrived. With worry, the friends gathered once more at their usual spot beside the school building in hopes that they'll see Riku. Almost shockingly, he wasn't there…but neither was Roxas.

The spiky-blonde closed his lockers and slowly went along with the crowds trying to get out of the building, though he was in no rush…

"_I need to do something about Riku…" _with a sigh, Roxas looked ahead, wondering what he did made him deserve such a cruel treatment such as this?

"Roxas."

It took a moment, but Roxas stopped upon registering that was his name said in a specific voice. He looked over his shoulder and it was, without a doubt, Riku…

"Can we…head home together?" The silverette was glancing away but otherwise looked casual with his hands in his pockets.

"_Say no! You're gonna die!"_ he practically screamed at himself.

"Sure…"

"_Goddammit!" _

Roxas mentally kicked himself at that. He didn't have time to think further on the topic when he felt the other's hand take his own and he soon felt himself being pulled along.

As the two walked along side by side, an awkward silence followed. It was even more awkward to Roxas who wouldn't dare look up or to his side to help hide his red face as Riku never did let go of his hand.

"_Wh-What am I doing? I shouldn't be getting worked up over this! Come on, say something! Why can't I think of anything to say that isn't stupid?" _With Roxas continuously having an argument with himself in his head while keeping the most casual front he could on the outside, the two never did speak a word to each other the whole walk back home.

Finally, they arrived in front of Roxas's house, with Riku's a couple blocks over from that point.

"Erm…thanks for…um…walking me home," Roxas stated and decided to use that excuse to run into his house but when he took a single step, Riku's grip on him tightened and he felt himself pulled back. This in turn forced the blonde to actually look up towards Riku in confusion.

"Roxas…"

The boy wanted to respond to his name but he only got as far as opening his mouth when Riku looked directly at him which Roxas was conditioned in just simply freezing in his spot when that happens,

"I really like you."

It was a moment Roxas never thought he'd feel. Is this a dream? Did Riku mean it _that_ way? What is one supposed to say? Too many questions for one to handle!

"Will you…go out with me?" Riku continued with the seriousness and straight-face that only Riku could do. Roxas's eyes could only widen, as confusion and shock was practically spelled out on his face. But as the situation dawned on him, he finally gained control of his own body and squeezed that hand back.

"…Yes."

He didn't know what he was doing or if anything was running through his mind at that moment. Roxas didn't have time to think of the many "what ifs" to this situation. He just knew that he never felt this warm in his life…

And before he knew it, Roxas found himself smiling...in the arms of the man he loved.

* * *

"_Ugh, last time I'm waiting 20 minutes for people that end up not showing up…" _Sora practically growled to himself as he stomped towards his house.

"_I hate this day so much! Ugh…ok…okay, Sora, calm down…you're just angry because of Axel. Yeah…that's it…" _

Sora took in a breath as he walked in and took his shoes off.

"_GODDAMN YOU AXEL! This is just making things worse! Stupid Axel! I hate my life! I hate love!" _

"Sora, is that you?"

Sora paused upon his walk up the stairs.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Are you ok with lots of meat for dinner?" blonde spikes revealed themselves as the adult came out of the kitchen and looked up towards the stairs at Sora.

"I guess…"

"Your papa is angry at the lack of meat lately," Cloud explained before turning around to head back to make their food.

"Papa sounds stupid!" a deep voice practically growled from the kitchen.

"Shut up, Squall."

"Ugh…"

"Dad!"

"Yes?" Cloud stopped to give Sora the attention he called for.

"I'm…not that hungry."

"…You okay, Sora?" Cloud jumped right in with the alarm of concern going off in his head.

"Yeah…"

"…When you do get hungry, the food will be in the fridge okay?"

"Yeah…" Sora gave a light smile at the kindness, "Thanks, Dad."

Sora only shook his head; how has Leon not learned that Cloud's in charge and always will? The young brunette took only another step before stopping again. He lingered there for a little before quietly stepped back a bit more and peaked as much as he could into the kitchen. There were no words, it was as silent as when he came in. But there, plain as day, was still love.

Leon had his arms around the other's waist and slowly, but surely, Cloud turned himself around and they shared a brief, but passionate, kiss. With a sigh, Sora carefully went back to his original journey of heading to his room. It didn't take long for him to simply fall on his bed, wondering what separated himself and Axel from his parents.

As time slowly passed, Sora would only move a few feet between the hours. From the bed, to the desk, to the floor…

And no matter how many times he had to go to a repeated spot, Sora lost count on how many times he checked his phone. No calls…no texted…stupid Axel! When the stars came out, Sora let out another sigh and he swung himself up from the floor. He threw on a jacket, opened his window, and headed out…

* * *

"_Facebook…Why do I loathe you now?"_

Roxas is in a relationship with Riku

Riku is in a relationship with Roxas

Sora sighed again as he closed his phone. Things like this made him wish he didn't have a smart phone. The brunette sat onto a rock and stared at the still water ahead of him. His breath became visible every time he sighed and soon he hugged himself to keep the warmth in as much as possible.

"_Of course the two would get what they wanted. I'm happy…well, yes! Yes! I'm definitely happy for them! I'm just…envious…" _Upon admitting it, his head hung low so he pulled his knees up just for that.

As Sora lost himself in his thoughts, his ears finally caught the breaking of twigs and branches.

"_I'd check to make sure it's not some creep or dangerous person…but…I guess a part of me is just afraid of not seeing what I want to see. Stupid love…I'd risk my life for something like this?"_

The walking of the intruder stopped beside him and still, Sora continued to hide his face.

"Sora…"

Just a single word and Sora found his heart speeding up.

"Sora…" the voice repeated again and Sora felt presence beside him. His hair was ruffled a little and then his body pulled close to the other. Words weren't exchanged. Sora wanted nothing more than to just understand what the other was thinking. How do Cloud and Leon do it so easily?

"_If we don't get each other that way…then…do we love each other anywhere close to Dad and Otosan's love?"_

"You cold? Do you want to go home?"

Sora suddenly noticed he was shivering but made himself stop as he shook his head. He lowered his legs again and looked to his side to see Axel staring ahead. With a sigh, Sora stood up, pulling himself from the red-head's arm.

"Axel…this isn't a good time," the brunette confessed as he dug his hands into his pocket for warmth.

"For what? It's Valentine's Day…I know you wanted us to spend it together."

"Well it's almost over anyway," Sora stated as he glanced at his phone after pulling it out but it only went back into his pocket along with his hand.

"Sora…" Axel stood up as well and after merely two steps he was beside the younger one once more. He put his hand on the other's head and tilting it slightly back, he planted a kiss on the boy's forehead. Still, Sora didn't react to it. His emotions instead started to battle within him about it.

"Axel…I don't know…if I want this anymore…"

The tension in the air couldn't of had gone tighter as the two stood there in silence, Axel's hand still in the other's hair. It soon slid down to Sora's shoulder, gripping it tightly.

"Wait, Sora…can we talk about this?"

"…I don't know if I want to."

It was the truth. No matter how much you can love another, maybe in the end…it's for the best. No matter how much it hurts now or how much you'll regret it in the next few weeks…it's for the best. It has to be!

"Sora…look, I'm _sorry_."

"_It's the first time I ever heard Axel like this. First I ever heard him apologize like this. Why do I feel like I'm about it cry? Why does my chest hurt? Why can't I bring myself to just LOOK at him?"_

"…"

"Hey…" Axel's hands touched the side of the other's face and Sora flinched in surprise but his eyes only widened when he realized there were tears streaming down his face.

"_Why am I crying? Why is this hurting me…?"_

"Tears don't suit you…" the red-head stated as he gently wiped them away, "I'm sorry for hurting you…I do love you, Sora."

"_No! No! No! He's lying! Don't listen! Don't listen! He'll hurt you again!_

When the brunette opened his mouth, nothing came out. Words were stuck in his mind and he was unable to get the correct ones out. At least…what is considered the "correct" thing to say? Is that different from what the "right" thing is to say? The throat felt clogged, the chest was tight, and Sora felt his own fists starting hurt as he gripped his clothing for warmth and control. Still it didn't help, as he couldn't find himself controlling the tears from running; in fact, it seemed to have gotten worse. Without words or question, Axel pulled the other close and held him in a tight hug. Sora wasn't sure if he was keeping him warm or that Axel was obligated to do so. He heard whispers of comfort from Axel, though he couldn't make out the words.

"_I can't stay like this…but then why is it so hard to pull away? Why can't I do it? Am I that weak? Am I that stupid? Am I…that much in love with him? Or…do I just think I do?" _

There are times when people just don't realize what's truly important to them until it's too late. But what about the times when it isn't too late, but rather, it was almost too late. Can you save that something then?  
What's the morality issue then?

Does saving your relationship show how selfish you are or how much you love them? Or does letting the person go show you care about the other person's happiness more…or does it show you can live without them?

Which is right?

What about the other party?

Should one give up when it doesn't look like it's working…or give it just one more chance? If one were to stay, is it out of the sake of being with someone or because you truly do care about the person and was genuinely happy more than miserable?

How does one even figure that out under a sky of raining emotions?

* * *

"…I love you. I'll do anything you want, even if it means letting you go…so long as you're happy."

Sora felt his heart knot and his fingers going numb as he held the hot drink in his hands. For safety reasons he gently put it down. He didn't think he was emotionally disconnected with his own body enough that he didn't completely realize Axel had taken him back to the red-head's apartment until a few minutes ago.

"_There's just no way to I can be happy about this. If I leave I'll feel guilty. But if I stay, we'll probably have another big fight again. We keep having those…and over the dumbest things! I mean…it's not like he did anything wrong…maybe we're just incompatible? Is that why we always fight? How can he look at me and still say he loves me? Does he even mean it?"_

"Sora…?"

The brunette snapped his head up and back to reality. The task is unavoidable: he has to make a decision and stick with it.

"…How…do I…ngh…"

"What?" Axel leaned in though Sora, while tempted to back away more while in his chair, stayed in his spot.

"How do I know you mean it?" he repeated louder as he stared at his drink just sitting there on its own.

"…I guess I can't really prove that," Axel admitted and pulled back with a sigh. He ran his hand through his hair and stared at the younger boy, "But I can try. If you give me a chance…"

Sora heard it: that worry in his voice. Or was it nervousness? Was Axel scared when he said that? Sora never felt having power before. This relationship, at this moment, it's in his hands and Axel knew it. Anything said wrong and it can end. The brunette suddenly felt a bit sorry for the other. After all…he knew what it was like being kept in the dark about things like this…that's how it always was between them.

"_The difference…was I wasn't worried about losing someone important…was I?"_

Sora let out a sigh, the frustration getting to him. His hand went into his hair, holding back some of the bangs from his eyes while using that arm's elbow as a support for his head on the table.

"…I don't know how to have things go back to normal. There are so many things…I wish were just different."

"…We don't need to go back to normal, at least not right away. And if there are things that need to be changed, we can. We can just simply start somewhere and go on from there."

"Axel!" He didn't mean to shout. He knew, surely, that he sounded angry. It was frustration at it's best. Being torn like this, confused at it's finest…what's the other thinking? How do you predict? There are too many questions and not enough answers.

With a sigh, Sora let his heart cave. Clearly, it was making him miserable just breaking away. But this was the last chance.

"…If you prove us incompatible…then I won't bother with it anymore. I can assure you of that."

He still doubted; his stomach turned and twisted, making his body sensitive with nervousness. He lightly flinched upon feeling the other's hand touch his head, but slowly relaxed to his touch. Axel brought them closer and planted a kiss to Sora's forehead.

"I won't let you down…I promise."

Despite it all, he still felt himself relax into the other's body when Axel pulled him close for a hug. It was still…so warm.

"I love you, Sora."

"…Me too."

Even with that kind of hesitant response, Axel didn't seem to feel hurt when the other gently rubbed the younger boy in comfort.

"I'm sorry…" Sora whispered as he felt himself practically melt against the other.

"Don't be sorry."

Maybe…there really is some hope left.

* * *

As the night slowly started to slip away, a pretty red-head walked into a bar, only getting by because she knew the owner. She sat at the counter, and was served her usual soft drink. And there, she sat; wondering is she's going to be the only one here this evening.

"Am I really the only one single on this day?" Kairi asked herself out loud with a sigh before sipping her drink. With the newly joined Riku and Roxas, Kairi searched through her contacts, wondering who on the list might actually be available just to chill tonight. But alas, no such luck with anyone close.

"No one's coming today, Kairi?"

The red-head looked up to see bartender, Tifa, questioning in both worry and curiosity.

"I guess not. Everyone seem to have someone."

"Don't feel down about it. I've been spending Valentine's alone since Cloud took off being with Leon. And before that, Aerith has been with Zack since forever."

"Yeah…all my friends seems to have found someone," with an annoyed pout, she blew into her drink a little.

"Well how about I give you a nice strawberry décor, without the alcohol of course. On the house."

"Sure thing, thanks. But I guess…" Kairi looked around, seeing both the alone the people and the couples, "I guess this isn't too bad. I mean…hey! I'm at least free as a bird!" With a small boost of positivity, it helped take the pressure off of being 'alone' on Valentine's Day. Kairi stretched her arms and looked through her phone again, planning events out with her friends.

It's only one day a year. No big deal. No different than the other days you spend an evening on your own.

"Riku and Roxas better tell me how it happened!"

* * *

**Please read and review! Thanks!**


End file.
